Webber
A Webber is an exotic, non-lethal weapon used to immobolise a target. It fires masses of filaments, which expand in the air to form a web of sticky, near-unbreakable material. Targets are quickly entangled in a painful embrace; if they attempt to struggle, the filaments constrict even more, further entrapping them. History A Webber is an unusual weapon developed some time during the Age of Strife. It is generally not seen frequently on the field of battle. It is mostly used by institutional forces such as the Adeptus Arbites for crowd control and suppression and its effects are usually debilitating rather than deadly. The Web Pistol or "Glue Gun" is a bulky pistol with a cone-shaped nozzle and a distinctive underslung canister. The canister contains a special glue-like synthetic protein similar to spider silk called web-chem. When the pistol is fired, a dark mass of tangled filaments entangles a target. As the threads are exposed to the air they expand and solidify, quickly forming a dense web of entangling sticky threads that contracts and binds the victim tightly, preventing all movement and action. The harder a victim struggles, the tighter the web becomes, and if the victim continues to struggle the web can eventually crush them to death. Webber Variants *'Web Pistol' - The Web Pistol is the most common form of Webber technology. The smallest size Webber, the compact Web Pistol can be used one-handed, and as such, can immobilise an opponent in close combat. The Web Pistol is sometimes used on the Hive World of Necromunda, but is generally unpopular across the Imperium due to the lack of exotic chemicals and spare parts required to keep the weapon functioning. *'Heavy Webber' - A larger version of the Web Gun, the Heavy Webber is better suited for the purposes of crowd control and mob suppression rather than battlefield usage. Its appearance is similar to the pistol with a pronounced cone-shaped nozzle and conspicuous canister containing web-chem. The Heavy Webber fires a considerable quantity of web material, covering a larger effect radius of several metres in diameter. Once hit, a target cannot get free except by use of the special web solvent generally carried by all Webber crews. This weapon also has the added ability of being able to jam the wheels/tracks and doors of vehicles, rendering them temporarily immobile. *'Aegis-Redback Pattern Heavy Webber' - The advanced design for this Heavy Webber is held by the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Lathe System and the weapons themselves are produced only under granted licence by the Hax-Orthlack manufactorums on the Calixis Sector's capital world of Scintilla. Standard issue for Adeptus Arbites capture-units across the Calixis Sector and also carried in the armouries of the better-equipped local law enforcement units, such as the Magistratum of Scintilla, the weapon takes the form of a heavy, wide-barrelled projector fed from a large canister worn on the user’s back. The weapon’s use is often reserved for when large numbers of targets are to be taken alive for interrogation or where important bystanders are caught in the line of fire. *'Tyranicus Pattern Heavy Webber' - Found primarily in use by slavers operating in the Calixis Sector's Periphery Sub-sector, the manufacturing location of this weapon is rumoured to be in a secret location within the Koronus Expanse. Some Inquisitors have found the weapon useful for capturing larger mutants or groups of Chaos Cultists for interrogation. It also sees limited use with the Adeptus Arbites riot-suppression squads on Scintilla. A large version of the standard Webber, the Tyranicus Pattern Heavy Webber requires a backpack or vehicle-mounted ammunition supply. The Heavy Webber fires a wide spray of filaments which expand in the air to form a web of sticky, nearly unbreakable material. Targets are quickly entangled, and if they attempt to struggle the filaments constrict. *'Astartes Webber' - A larger, more robust version of the standard Webber, the Astartes Webber is utilised by Space Marines to take a target alive or sometimes to just incapacitate persistent but innocent civilians. The Astartes Webber offers a quick and effective means of incapacitating a fleeing assassin or a small crowd of citizens. *'Razor Web' - The Razor Web is a commonly used Heretic pattern variant Webber utilised by the Forces of Chaos. Using the same technology as a conventional Imperial Webber or Web Gun, the Razor Web fires a solid spray of web material, mixed with long barbed mono-filament strands. Not only does this entangle and entrap the victim, it also rends and tears him with a multitude of vicious barbs as he tries to free himself. Sources *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 161 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 138 *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pg. 68 *''Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook'' (RPG), pg. 110 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG), pg. 137 *''Necromunda: Rulebook'', pg. 48 *''Necromunda: Underhive'', pg. 38 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pp. 80, 85 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition), pp. 18, 40 Gallery File:Web_Pistol.jpg|Web Pistol Archaic Web Gun.jpg|Archaic Web Pistol Archaic Heavy Webber.jpg|Archaic Heavy Webber Category:W Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Weapons